1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer disposed between the two electrodes, and electrons injected from one electrode are coupled with holes injected from the other electrode in the organic emission layer to form excitons that emit light while emitting energy.
The organic light emitting diode display is self-illuminating, and does not need a separate light source, such that it has less thickness and weight in comparison to a liquid crystal display. In addition, since the organic light emitting diode display has high-grade characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, high reaction speed, and the like, the organic light emitting diode display has been in the spotlight as a next-generation display device.
The organic emission layer may be deteriorated due to external factors such as external moisture, oxygen, or ultraviolet (UV) light, and thus, a technology that seals the organic emission layer is very important.
For a large-sized organic light emitting diode display, a moisture absorbent and a sealing member are used to reduce or prevent moisture permeation. However, when the moisture absorbent and the sealing member are formed on a protective layer formed of an organic layer, external moisture may reach the organic emission layer through the organic layer contacting the moisture absorbent, thereby causing deterioration of the organic emission layer. Thus, the moisture absorbent and the sealing member are formed in the peripheral area that is separated from the protective layer to prevent the above-stated problem so that the width of the peripheral area is increased, and accordingly, a bezel cannot be narrowed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.